


Hold Me Steady

by Edokinz



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Zelda - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feral Behavior, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, King Dorephan Mentioned, M/M, Mild Blood, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edokinz/pseuds/Edokinz
Summary: "Ah- but I have rambled for too long now, and you’ve still much to do. I’ll leave you with one last thought of mine, Dear Champion. I think of your strength more often now that I have found myself on the front lines of constant combat. You keep such a steady composure; you’ve trained so well, even if you do not recall it much. I have to wonder… would you fear what I become? I have fought by your side only once before, and I was more of a means of travel than anything else. If you were to see how I truly fight, how would you react?"The Calamity has been defeated, The Hero and Princess working tirelessly to help rebuild the land of Hyrule. For their part, Zora's Domain works hard to rid themselves of the Lizalfo camps surrounding their land, a mission lead personally by Prince Sidon. However during battle, he finds his control over his instincts lacks more than he'd believed. It lands him in a rather terrifying situation. One Link fears he may not wake from.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	1. A Letter for you, Dear Champion

“I write to you once again my dearest friend, in the hopes that this letter arrives to you in a timely manner. Though as of late, it has been your Princess that I receive replies from. She has informed me that sometimes she is unsure of where you travel, and for how long you are gone. It almost seemed surprising to her, calling it your new found love of travel. It feels so trivial to me, knowing who you are, how your journey has taken care of you. Of course, it is the traveling life that you will always return to.  
Not even I could fathom to pull you from the clutches the wilds have so tight upon you.

The Princess appears to hold nothing but pride for you, her letters are filled with all that you have taught her, how much you’ve worked to catch her up during her absence. It has been nothing but a joy to hear how you fair through her words, but sometimes I would like to be selfish. It has been so long since I’ve been in your presence, and there are words I wish to speak that are for you alone. So, I send this letter to your home you once spoke of instead, back in Hateno. It is not a reply I expect at sending it there, but the hope that you are able to read my words in a most intimate setting. To know that I wish to write to you not under business obligations, or a curtesy to your regent, but to do so as a friend.

Are you faring well, have you gotten rest, time to heal? These are questions I ask myself often. I am sure you must have, or you would not choose to travel. The Princess commented that you did nothing but sleep and eat for a solid week after the Calamity’s defeat. While most might find it rather frightening, it was comforting to me, to know you took a pause to recoup.  
You did not choose your first journey, and I can’t help but wonder if you might now feel at a loss of the next step. You always seemed so restless if you paused for too long. Even now with the Calamity vanquished, you still travel. Is it from being the only life you are able to recall? Or is there a deeper desire, do you wish to simply see it all?

It is peace that I wish upon you the most these days. The one thing I pray to Hylia that she grants you.

The land has brightened up a fair bit. Day after day the Domain gains more and more travelers. They are always curious, our land seeming so memorizing and grandiose. Father has told me that back when I was a young guppy, this was how the people of this land cohabited. I have no one else but you to thank my Hero, for allowing me to experience this joy I myself cannot recall. It has brought many a smile upon my face to see so many unite once more.  
Bazz commented a few days prior that I seem more genuine in nature, and I could only laugh in response. He spoke as if I wasn’t before, that my smiles were nothing but a farce even to myself. It has led me to wonder if maybe I was more solemn than I realized, my exuberant nature might have been a cooping mechanism. Father’s spirits seem to have lifted as well, and though he would deny it, even Muzu has been rather joyous.

With the Blood Moon now having vanished after your victory, the Royal Guard and I have been working to clear out many of the Lizalfo encampments. Most of upper Zorana has been cleared, and all that is left is to tackle the Lanaryu Wetlands; along the sidelines of the bridges. Soon monsters will be but fleeting battles, and I wonder what I will do next. I had to beg my Father to let me take charge of these excursions, but I must do my part. He doubts I am ready, says that there is still far more control I need to learn; but if I am to one day be King, I must work hard now while our own history is changing. Even if it is as simple as clearing out the monsters from our lands. I am a trained Prince, and it is quite time I show my people I am capable to lead, to protect and provide. I must fight for them.

My troupe heads out on this last excursion in 3 days’ time. I am sure by the time you happen upon this letter; we will be back safe and sound; but I write now with nothing but a wish to fight alongside you once more. Maybe, once you have finished your large explorations of this land, you may find your way into the Domain. Would it be couth of me to ask for a sparring match from you? To feel the heat of our breaths tangling in the air surrounding us, eyes locked on nothing but where our swords must land to deflect the next blow? To ask to fight with you in the hopes that it can help me recall the same feeling of control over mself as fighting beside you when we reclaimed Vah Ruta?

Ah- but I have rambled for too long now, and you’ve still much to do. I’ll leave you with one last thought of mine, Dear Champion. I think of your strength more often now that I have found myself on the front lines of constant combat. You keep such a steady composure; you’ve trained so well, even if you do not recall it much. I have to wonder… would you fear what I become? I have fought by your side only once before, and I was more of a means of travel than anything else. If you were to see how I truly fight, how would you react? I am a shark subspecies, and no amount of well-behaved manners will change that aggressive nature rooted deep within me. Would I scare you as much as I do my people? Would it make you side with my Father, in hopes that once our land is monster free that I no longer step foot on the front lines? Would you agree with his pleas to have me command rather than take action?

It is as if I am a monster in those moments… and I cannot help but fear that maybe I am. I lose myself to such simple desires, and often it is hard to recall how it even starts. That his is why Father fears I am not yet ready for duties so great. But it is something I have to overcome. I refuse to be a sidelined ruler, to let those who serve do the grunt work. I am nothing but foolish to ask this of you, but maybe upon your next visit; if I can convince you to spar, perhaps you might be able to teach me how to control my instincts. To take in the call the wild has on me as motivation, and not let it consume my soul.

I look forward to seeing you soon, but until then Dearest Link, please know I believe in you. I will await with baited breath the next chance I get to exchange words.

Prince Sidon”


	2. It's a Cycle, Rather Vicious in Nature

The rain pelts harder upon his red scales than it has in months, while normally it would be welcomed, he finds himself more ruffled at its presence. It drowns out his concentration, washing away the scents of his fellow soldiers. That is what has grounded him these past few excursions, and without it- well- he can only find his mind calling to his instincts instead. If he is to keep the promise he made to his father, this certainly will not help.

It’s not often that as a Prince he gets to feel adrenaline like this course through his veins. To sweat so hard with a mind so foggy, following only what can be seen out of the edges of his eyesight. Every heartbeat pounds thunderously, and he can smell the iron that lingers in the blood that trails down his neck; from a scratch in a careless altercation. It only serves to consume him further.

Training has prepared him for these situations, but it is not enough. There is a reason he is not leading the charge in more than charisma. The skills he has compared to his comrades are lacking, and like this he leaves far too many openings. Openings that his comrades have to cover. That dammed Demon Sergeant had never gone easy on him, and yet in the moment it feels he was never drilled hard enough.  
It’s pathetic.

Twisting at his waist, the long tail sprouting from the back of his head whips around to his front, narrowly missing a jab from the spear tip of his foe; a Lizalfo nearly a foot shorter than he is. His yellow talons clack against the hilt of his sword as he slashes back. It’s reminiscent of the many times he was told that a spear would be more fitting as a weapon. There is a line he draws though, and wielding the same type of weapon his beloved sister once did crosses it. 

Claw tipped toes dig deeper into the ground with each thrust, low growls drawn out of both of him and his opponent. His mouth snaps open and closed, a voiceless bark telling his foe to back down; though he is given little acknowledgement that it is heard. Releasing his silver sword, the Prince lets his hands lash out. Claws dig deep into the green scales, fingers latching tight to its wrist. Gripping tight, he twists it until the beast begins to writhe in his grasp.

Lips curling a twinge upward causing his nasal area to crinkle, he bares his teeth once again. The monster reacts this time, its own growls diminishing, body working to desperately pull back. It thrashes back and forth, but all it accomplishes is to sink those yellow claws in further. He takes this chance to lash out again, arms shoving down on its shoulders. His jaw locks onto the side of its neck. Razor teeth sink deep into its armored skin, tearing through every bit of muscle they can; and after a few panicked screeches the creature falls silent. 

It feels dirty to fight this way, but it’s natural, a part of him that no matter how much he tries cannot be suppressed.

“My Prince, please, for the love of Hylia do not drop your sword again.” A familiar voice calls to him, sharp and huffy. Before he can even attempt to clean up his appearance, his fallen sword is snatched from the ground and shoved back into his hands.  
“It was by your own request, Prince Sidon, that you lead us on these missions. It would do you well to at least seem as civilized as you do around the Domain Proper. At least until we finish this last battle. I know it is hard, but I cannot watch your back at every turn. If you come back looking like a bloody mess again, I am not sure your Father will even release you from outside the palace walls.” 

A black and white tails whips in front of his face, and it becomes abundantly clear that the Guard Caption is far more on edge than he usually is. It’s clear as to why, the young Prince doesn’t need to ask. He’d been hammered into by the elders on the council month after month now; when some excursions lead to their beloved Prince returning as if he’s gone feral. It was because of Bazz’s insistence that the Prince had learned to curb some of his instincts that even allowed him to be on the front lines of battle; but so far it had looked as if he’d learned nothing. No matter how hard he tried, the Guard Caption could not keep his eyes locked on his Prince in battle at all times, and in those fleeting moments, his mind would dissolve.

Using the back of his hand, he wiped the lingering spatter of monster blood from his lips. It’s a rather nasty taste, not one he prefers; but in the heat of battle taste is meaningless. Giving out a light huff, he gives his wrist a flick, sword twirling as he clutches back onto it. This is to be the extension of his body; the sword will do the striking while he gives it power. At least, that’s what the Champion has told him, when Sidon inquired about his sword techniques. They are words he has worked non stop to try and live by if he is to continue to wield a sword.

A yap to his right brings Sidon back to the battlefield. Golden eyes scan across, landing on the source. It’s another Lizalfo. Green in hue as it’s brethren, but its presence holds more to it. Even as it stands off in the distance, he can tell it stands at least a few feet taller than the rest. Instead of battling, it is watching, eyes darting about as if it is seeking something out. This must be the leader, and clearly it has recognized that its pack is well on their way to a crushing defeat. 

With another flick to his sword, the Prince begins to cover the gap between them. It is smart to keep to the sidelines, his troupe has been trained not to stray too far from one another. They would leave him for last rather than split to pick him off, and it would give it ample time for the Lizalfo to run. That is something Prince Sidon cannot allow. If it gets away, it will find others and form a new pack. They will be back. The point of this is to take out the leaders, the packs will dwindle without them.

He’ll lose his chance if he doesn’t act fast, the Lizalfo’s eyes are trailing back towards him; so he moves quick. Hauling his body through leaps as long as his legs can take. His sword slashes deep in the monster’s side before it has a chance to notice it has an opponent. The scream it releases is almost silent, and that alone sends a curl to Sidon’s lips. It is quick to retaliate though, tongue lashing out and snaping quick against the Zora’s gills. 

The Prince lets out a hiss, but he keeps his sword in place. One hand moves to catch the monster’s slimy appendage at the next lash and yanks it down when it attempts to pull back. The scent of blood fills the air around him, and Sidon can see the shift in his vision. He knows his eyes have dilated by the clarity of sight given to him. His depth of field grows, and from the corner of his vision, he can easily see just how far removed they are from his troupe. They are more than a couple feet away; they are almost completely out of sight.

The monster squirms in his hold, talons digging deep into the Sidon’s forearms, causing him to release his sword. The second the pressure is released, the Lizalfo backs up. The sword stays deep in its side, thought the monster shows little care to it. It moves as it if is unhindered, as if it is in no pain. Green scaled hands reach to its back, hoisting a spear over its shoulder. Letting out another high-pitched yap, it rushes forward.

There is no time to think, only react. So, Sidon lets the fog that has been toying with him come over. As the monster comes face to face, he is quick to grab its neck. He twists it hard, shoving its head down to its right shoulder, as his crest falls forward, and his teeth sink deep into monster flesh for the second time that night. 

Just like the first, this fight does not last long. All too quickly the monster grows silent, still in his arms. Sidon however, does not release quickly. His body sinks to the ground, teeth holding a vice grip and claws digging deeper. He needs to make sure; he will not release until he is certain that this creature causes no more harm. His hulking form will be the last thing it sees.

Time only grows distant, and it takes the hazy form of a black figure approaching to even redirect his attention from the monster before him. Pulling back, Sidon releases his teeth, directing his attention toward this figure. He lets out a growl, low and guttural. His tailfin sharply snaps back and forth. 

“Easy, My Prince. It’s okay, its just us.” A voice speaks, low but light, almost hesitant. Sidon can feel his eyes returning back, sliding back to thin cat like slits. It is then that he recognizes the voice. It is Bazz, spear no longer in hand in favor of his palms facing out and forward. Gaddison and Dunma stand behind him, looks of terror and curiosity being directed towards him. 

Slowly he draws back, pulling his claws out, and moving the monster to the side. His hands move out to steady himself on the ground. Well, if they have arrived to collect him, then it must mean the rest of the Lizalfo’s have been dealt with. They are all tired, and it is time to head back. He’ll talk out this situation with Bazz. Slowly, he pushes up off the ground, and his arms immediately give out from under him.

“Shit!” The Gard Caption calls, and Sidon feels that is something he should be saying instead, as a pain the likes he’s never blazes over his right side. Falling back to his knees, the Prince glances down, the sight of a spear tip piercing through his right side, marring a line just below his gills.

His eyes dart back up, a small chocking gasp escaping his lips. What luck he had, to be taken down by a Lizalfo caption trying to one up him. All because he’d wanted to prove himself to his people, to his father, to the one he desperately wished to call love. He squints, wondering if his mind is playing tricks on him, as the silhouette of a small golden-haired boy seems to be shoving his way forward through his troupe. Sidon fears that if he is seeing that boy now of all times, well, Hylia may be on her way to spirit him off to join his siter.

“I’m sorry” he whispers out, before those golden orbs rolled back and his world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on this next chapter. I've got one more planned that will wrap this little story up, so keep a lookout for that next weekend! A reminder that this is not beta read, it's my first time writing in years so it's just a fun little thing to get some creativity out with some angst focused on Sidon. 
> 
> In the meantime, I can give a link a little SidLink playlist I've put together that's helped get me in the mood to write recently, in case anyone want's to give that a listen.  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6Ht9ug08PaT4P716xRdTSF
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!


	3. The Dawn Arrives, I'll Hold you Tight

Colors blur, but nothing ever comes into focus. It’s hazy most of the time. There is a searing pain on the right side of his body, something he desperately tries to escape, but there is too much pressure. Something is holding him down by his arms, his legs, and his shoulders. There is no way to escape it. Hushed whispers, small droplets of water touch his face as the faint scent of something burning fills the air. Distant screaming is all he can recognize before everything blends together.

Familiar voices surround him, but it takes too much thought to try placing a name to them. Many are frantic, hurried; during those moments he can see a flash of blond and blue. His body is jolted from place to place, a sense of awareness long gone. If time passes, there is no way to track it.

There is one voice, deep and broken that he hears every now and then. It is accompanied by silence most of the time, but it brings warmth. It is only when that voice is heard that the pain seems to vanish. It touches him, a single hand draping over like a blanket. He sleeps soundly, comforted and reassured. No harm will come his way when this person is there.

But this is not the only presence that he finds himself at peace with. Sometimes, there is a tapping upon his palm. Fingers that seem to barley cover the expanse of one of his own drag about his scales. It is reminiscent of a quill to parchment, but the words that are written are indecipherable. Whoever these hands belong to is the one who stays with him longest. They do not take his pain away, but they ease it. When it feels like he will be swallowed by fire, those fingers lace with his. Their hand rhythmically squeezing his until everything subsides, and darkness consumes him once again.

The first day he can see shapes, he is met with the diffused blue hue glowing upon the celling of his chambers. He can’t recall much, but he is sure that a room inside the palace is not where he was last. His limbs feel stiff, and it takes a few minutes to even begin to move, but when he does, it is with slow movements. A stretch of his fingers, a flick of his tail, enough to let his muscles get used to the motions. Finally, he places his palms at his sides and braces his arms, pushing up on his elbows. 

Immediately his strength is gone, and he drops back to the bed. 

There is pain, too much of it, and it leaves him gasping, arms moving to drape over the source on his right side. His gills are erratic, flaring as he tries to get any air in. It takes the pressure of another’s hand upon his own to allow him to concentrate on graining back control.

“Prince Sidon, can you hear me? Clam down alright, just take deep breaths.” The Prince spends a minute calming his gills, finally catching his breath and letting the pain dull to a low throb. His golden eyes glance up, instantly locking with those of a flustered Bazz. The Guard’s black hand grasped onto his, and pulled it away from his side. “You need to leave your side alone for now. I know it hurts, but touching it will only irritate it more.” 

It takes a few moments before Sidon can nod back in response, but once he does, it is as if any energy he held flees his body. “Bazz, what-“He groans out, coughing a bit at the dryness of his throat. “What happened? I remember- we’d slain most of the Lizalfos before I’d- you reprimanded me for loosing composure, but after my mind is so foggy.”

The Guard Caption pulls back, hands moving to grasp at his spear while his eyes look out to a small window at his right. 

“Apparently you had managed to locate the Lizalfo general, and the two of you got into a tussle. The fight didn’t last long, but the troupe was too far away when it turned sour. It managed to disarm you, and your body switched over on instinct. The next thing any of us knew, you had killed it, but not before it had speared you.” Bazz remarks, turning back to face his Prince as he points to his own right side just below his gills.

“The wound was deep, but we got you stabilized with the help of a nearby traveler. The healers say you’ll recover fine, though you’ll have some recovery to do, a lot of bed rest for a couple weeks at least.” The Guard lets a small smile play on his lips. “You are quite heavy, my Prince. Not that I expected you to be light, but I have not attempted to carry you since you were just a child.” Bazz laughed, glancing back down at the young lord. 

Sidon let his brow curve, so he’d gone feral and killed it. He’d been reckless instead of backing up and just letting it go. Came back injured to top it off. Oh, what would his father think now? Any hope he’d had in proving himself was surly dashed with all of this. And Link, if the Champion found out Sidon had gotten himself into such a mess without asking for aid from him first, what would his reaction be? Surly he’d be quite devastated. His only hope now was that he could at least pass this off without the boy knowing, if he hadn’t already been informed. Taking in a deep breath, he let out a long sigh. This was a nightmare. 

“Do not make that face now my Prince, not after finally waking up. No one is angry with you; we are just happy to see you alive.” 

Moving towards the room’s entrance, Bazz opened the door and leaned out slightly, motioning to a nearby guard before looking back towards Sidon. “I know you are still reorienting, but you have a guest that I don’t think is willing to wait any longer knowing you’ve finally woken. I’ll go inform the King of this update, but for now just rest. I’ll send him in. He’ll quell some of your fears, if nothing else.”

With a short bow, Bazz moved to hold the door open, allowing a small blond Hylian clad in disheveled blue to quickly dart inside. With a hearty laugh, the Guard closed the door behind him.

The room filled with silence. There he was, the boy of his affection and the one he’d desperately hoped to keep all this from standing before him at his bedside. Sidon found himself unable to break eye contact. Here was Link, in the flesh, looking as if he hadn’t slept in days. Deep purple under his eyes, tunic nearly falling off his shoulder, weapons and armor nowhere to be found. It wasn’t just a day that Sidon had been asleep for. If Link was this flustered and this unkept, then he’d been here for a couple days at least; asleep through it all.

“Dearest Champion.” He whispered out, extending an arm out towards Link. That was all it took. In an instant the boy had darted up close. One hand gripped tight, interlocking with the Prince’s, while the other moved to stroke his side fins. Sidon closed his eyes and let out a sigh, leaning into the touch.

It was the pulsing Link began to do with his hand, that had Sidon opening his eyes back up, staring into Link’s. A faint memory, one he realized was more than just a dream, lulling him to contentment.

“I’ve been asleep much longer than just a couple days, I fear. Is that true?”

Link reluctantly pulled his hands back, shuffling about and pulling up a chair next to the bed, taking a seat in an angled position to make reading his hands easier. He stilled at that; face held straight as he thought about what to say. 

“You’ve been out for about a week.” He signed.

“A week?!” The young Prince jolted at that, springing his body forward and immediately regretting the action when a wave of pain flared up his side. He curled in on himself, arms wrapping tight around his stomach as he let loose a short yelp.   
Link was quick to react, grabbing at the Zora’s shoulders and pushing him back down. Slowly, he took old of Sidon’s hands rubbing his thumbs lightly over his knuckles as he pulled them up and away. 

Slowly, the tension began to fade, the pain subsiding as the shark settled back down.

“You did that, the pulsing with your hands while I slept; did you not? I don’t remember much, but I remember soft hands holding me tight through the pain. I remember your tapping, and I remember a voice paired with a hand larger than life. I can only assume now it was my Father. I must have worried you both so dreadfully.”

Sidon turned his head, catching those azure orbs and staring at Link. “I am truly sorry for the worry I have caused you. I was reckless, and it should be only I who pays the consequences for that. Instead, I have caused nothing but heartache for you and my kin. It is something I never wished for you to feel because of my actions. I must try harder, gain more control. I see now that I am still far too inexperienced with my instincts. What I’ve learned to suppress is not enough yet. I will do better in the future; I promise you that. It is the least I can do after all you’ve done for us, and for Hyrule. There is no more burden I ever wish to place upon your shoulders.”

Golden hair whips about as Link franticly shakes his head. He pulls his hands back, using one to thump quickly against the tip of Sidon’s crest. 

“I’d rather be here, caring for you, than have you suffer alone. I don’t give a damn about what you think I should worry about or not. You scared me Sidon. I came right as you’d taken down that Lizalfo. It was- it was bad. You were so out of it at first, Bazz made everyone keep a distance, and he spent so long calming you down, bringing you back. He said it was normal, but it was shocking to me. You were like a caged animal. When you were lucid again, you hardly gave any indication. You just collapsed, having lost so much blood. We had to pull the spear out to transport you, and I had to cauterize it- the healers don’t know if your scales there will grow back, but you were bleeding out and we didn’t have a choice-” Link quickly brought his hands back to his face, one digging deep into his fringe, while the other grabbed at his wrist. 

“We were so afraid you wouldn’t make it. The wound was so bad and you were screaming so much and I was so scared that you were going to die before- before I told you I loved you.” He whispers out, hands both moving to cover his eyes while his body shakes.

Link had witnessed what happened, and instead of being terrified of his closest friend going feral, he was afraid he was going to die. Those were words the boy chose to speak rather than sign, something he felt his point wouldn’t come across as firm without his voice.

It was the realization of the last words Link spoke that had Sidon sitting up, cursing out a swear as his claws dug deep into the matress below. Link was on his feet quick, hands reaching to push the Prince back down, but Sidon simply held firm. He couldn’t take his eyes off the knight, and after a few moments of struggling, the Hylian seemed to give in, slumping back down in the chair, and finally glancing up at the Zora.

And it was in that moment that he must have realized what he said, as instead of giving the Prince a moment to collect himself and respond, Link’s eyes grew wide. His face glowing red, head turning to the door in clear debate of if he should leave now. 

Sidon, to his credit, was quicker to react than he thought he would be. “Link, no, wait, I would like to say something.” He whispered out, body slumping forward with a grimace as his hand moved to grasp lightly at the boy’s tunic.

This was a mess, more of a mess than he’d already made. But Link had just told him he’d loved him, and that HAD to mean something. He had seen Sidon lash out so dangerously, and yet he’d still decided that he was worth using his survival skills to bring him back from the cusp of death, to lose sleep over with worry, and to make sure he was a comforting face here for Sidon when the Prince finally woke.

There was a pressure on his crest, and Sidon realized he’d spaced out. He let out a low hiss, eyes moving to lock with this warrior. Link was now standing beside him, hands gently running over the Zora’s crest to try and ground him again. 

“I am sorry my friend, I did not mean to lose focus. Your words, it is just, they startled me. I did not expect to hear them…but I am deeply moved. Relieved even. I have been so worried. Terrified of what you might think of me, if you saw how reckless I can truly be when my instincts take over. I am so akin to a monster it is frightening to even myself. Nothing hurts more now, then to know I’ve deeply hurt you from all this. But I am also selfishly glad you are here now, that you came in just enough time to spare my life, and have stuck by my side till I could glace upon you once again.”

His hand moved cautiously, claws gently wrapping around the one Link had upon his crest, before pulling it down to hover just below his lips. Slowly, he pulled it forward, placing a small kiss to the back of his knuckles.

“But more than anything, dear Link, I am glad to see you have returned from your journey, and that I must confess, my feelings for you seem to be of a similar kind. You see, for some time, I have found myself deeply infatuated with you. I love you, Link.” He let his hand go, pulling back slightly, his own face turning a soft blue shade.

Oh, this was less romantic than he’d ever planned for this confession to go. There were so many grand gestures he’d wished to do, permission he’d meant to ask of Zelda to even attempt to court this boy, and yet here he was. Lungs barely finding the ability to take in breath as he told the ragged boy before him of his undying affection. 

Link was still for a few moments, before his eyes scrunched up, a giggle playing in the wind, as he moved to pull his hand from Sidon. Small arms worked their way around the Princes neck as he brought his head to rest against Sidon’s crest.   
Leaning in, he let out a soft huff, before capturing Sidon’s lips with his own.

“You are not a monster, my Prince, and if you fear you are- Well, I guess my job now is to help you vanquish one last one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! All I kinda had planned for this. I do have a small passage in here that is a hint to something else I'm working on. A one chapter oneshot, but that won't go up for a couple weeks still.
> 
> Again, this isn't beta read and has only been lightly edited, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I really appreciate everyone who has take the time to read this though, it's been a lot of fun to branch back into writing again!

**Author's Note:**

> So- It's been quite a few years since I've written for fun, but I've found myself quite deep in Breath of the Wild again, and figured it was finally time to at least attempt something. This isn't beta read, though I've scanned it over the past week. I'm sure there are errors and mistakes I've missed, but if I stare any longer I fear I will never publish it. It may be a series I build off of if I end up inspired again down the line, but for now, it's just a simple oneshot. I've got 3 chapters planned for this, one of which is done and another near finishng. Both need some heavy editing, so keep a look out for those in the coming weeks. 
> 
> If you have an comments, questions, concerns; please feel free to leave them! I plan to publish the chapters in the next following 2 weeks, once I've got them all fleshed out and polished up.
> 
> Thank you very much for taking the time to read this silly story of mine, and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
